1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
It may be desirable for flat panel display devices to reduce weight and volume, which may be considered disadvantages of a cathode ray tube. As the flat panel display device, there are, e.g., a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display device, and the like. Among the flat panel display devices, the organic light emitting display device, which displays an image using an organic light emitting diode generating light by recombination of electrons and holes, may have a fast response speed and may be driven at a low power.